galaxyonfirefandomcom-20200222-history
Supernova Mission 2
First | Previous | Next | Last Evacuation of Ginoya: Part 1 Destruction of Ginoya A few months later, the star of the Ginoya system, in the Midorian sector, explodes. Gunant Breh asks Keith to save his son, Gunant IV, who is stranded at Valpatro. Some of his crew are either dead or need medical attention. As Keith arrives at Valpatro, he take note of the obliteration of the station, and the "tanning salon gone haywire." He finds Gunant IV in a damaged freighter, where it can be docked and its passengers transferred to Keith's ship. The freighter explodes as Keith escapes with the refugees. Gunant IV tells him to drop them off to Tadram, where he will automatically go to. The captain of a freighter at Tadram will inform Keith upon arrival that the station has become unusable due to the gamma radiation, so you can't dock inside to drop off the refugees. He will soon be departing to the safety of Talidor, a nearby Midorian system. Keith requests that he drop off the refugees in his freighter instead. He agrees. As the passengers are unloaded, mysterious fighters will appear. The freighter captain asks Keith to destroy them before the freighter can get to Talidor. After the stealth fighters are destroyed, the freighter departs. Keith informs Gunant that his son is safe, and volunteer to help in the evacuation efforts. Gunant thanks his efforts, and suggests him to find Bargand Surr, who is at Midantha in the Talidor system. The mission ends when Maxwell reaches Midantha. Tips *You'll need a Large Cabin for this mission because 10 people need to be rescued. Go buy one if you don't have it. *You will be damaged by gamma radiation from the supernova, but you have enough time to complete the mission if you move quickly. Polytron Boost and the Khador Drive are both essential for this mission, as well as the energy cells. Keep an eye on you grieger counter. *These fighters have the U'Tool; they can become invisible for 10 seconds. They will disappear from your radar, and homing weapons are unable to chase them. Mines seem to function normally, same goes for bombs. It's even possible to stun a cloaked Stealth Fighter with EMP Weapons, resulting in crackles of electricity around the ship, allowing you to find and destroy it easily. *The Steahth Fighters are unable to hide their muzzle flash and the engine flames if they reach 33% health. Note that this still doesn't allow homing weapons to chase them, though you can use the Liberator easier. Sometimes they will also be attacked by sentry guns even when cloaked. *The stealth fighters, when scanned, simply say "???". Trivia *The probe that caused the star to explode shares the same sprite with a regular Terrain Loot Container. *The first Midorian Freighter encountered during this mission has a unique sprite - A corner of the ship's cargo compartment was ripped off by the Supernova, possibly killing all occupands inside when it happened (Gunant IV claimed to have casualties within the ship). As Maxwell rescues the miners from the freighter, cargo compartments slowly detach from the ship and float away. **Because the ship is a friendly target, a Repair Beam can heal it, however when Maxwell departs for Tandram, the freighter will always explode. **If the frieghter was destroyed (By Player's weapons), the mission cannot continue and one must reload the game. *During this mission, Midantha's orbit is empty. Gallery IMG_0228.png|Dark Angel rescuing stranded Midorians IMG_0231.png|Keith escapes Midorian freighter as it breaks apart IMG_0233.png|A freighter captain warn Keith not to dock at Tadram IMG_0237.png|The arrival of the stealth fighters Category:Supernova Walktrough Category:GOF2 Category:Supernova Category:Walkthrough Category:Missions Category:GOF2HD Category:Ginoya